A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section.
Both the compressor and turbine sections include alternating arrays of rotating blades and stator vanes that extend into a core airflow path of the gas turbine engine. Adjacent arrays of stator vanes may be grouped together, in one example, by welding individually cast arrays to form a segment known as a “stack.” Seals, such as featherseals, are provided between the arrays to prevent leakage from the core airflow path.